Je désire changer, et je te désire aussi enfaite
by Mimi-Cornichons
Summary: Hermione, en septième année va peutêtre connaître l'amour, la métamorphose, les vrais amis... la vie avec une pointe de bonheur quoi.
1. Je désire avoir chaud et bosser

**Disclaimer :** bien entendu personnages et lieux appartiennent à la talenteuse J.K.Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Première fic, donc j'ai pas encore vraiment mon style, ni des iddées fixes. Enjoy...

Il faisait froid dehors, Hermione remonta la couverture sur ses genoux. Elle avait le nez plongé dans "Sortilèges et enchantements niveau 7". Oui elle y était enfin arrivé à ses Aspics, c'était la phase final. On n'était que milieu février, mais elle commençait déjà à y penser sérieusement. Après tout elle avait sa réputations de très bonne élève en jeu, et si elle ne réussissait pas ses Aspics, elle ne sait pas comment elle réagirait.

Ron sortait toujours avec La-Lavande, ce qui ne la dérangait pas malgrès ce que pouvaient croire certains. Elle restait la major parti du temps avec Harry.

Toc toc toc

- Je peux entrer ? dit une voix.

- Bien sur Harry, rentre. répondit Hermione levant à peine les yeux. C'est gentil de m'avoir prêté ta chambre pour réviser, mais il fait quand même un peu froid.

- J'ai bien l'impression que c'est tout le chateau qui est glacé.

Harry lançea à Hermione un petit regard gêné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as un problème ? Tu veux qu'on en parle? dit Hermione avant de rire dans sa moustache inexistante. On se croirait dans une de ces séries pour Moldus.

Harry rit à son tour avant de s'asseoir sur sont lit, où se trouvait la studieuse Hermione.

Il la regarda de ses profonds yeux verts avant de dire l'air embêté :

-Non sérieusement. Je crois que je suis nulle. Je ne sais pas du tout m'y prendre avec Ginny. Tout était si simple avant, mais depuis qu'elle m'a quitté pour Colin, qu'elle a d'ailleurs quitté par la suite je ne sais plus comment la reconquérir.

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça. lui répondit-elle en retournant son attention vers son livre.

-Hermione si tu pouvais faire un effort s'il te plait ! Je sais bien que toi t'es seule depuis Krum, tu ferais bien d'arrêter de te renfermer sur toi-même, ou dans les livres, pour combler le vide que te crée Ron. Tu es vraiment pathétique ! Même Dean l'a dit en te voyant le regarder en botanique.

Hermione le regarda ulcérée. Elle se leva, pris sa couverture et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna, et le regarde dans les yeux.

-La fille pathétique tu vois, elle va te répondre que Dean avait de la terre jaune dans les oreilles et qu'elle ne risquait pas de le mater. Et surtout, que son meilleur ami devrait les savoir. s'exclama Hermione dans un cri aigue.

Puis elle sortit complétement de la pièce, avant de claquer la porte à la volée.

-Ah les filles. souffla Harry.

Hermion retourna dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux vers le plafond.

-Hey, Hermy, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. lui dit une voix provenant d'un autre lit.

-Oh, Parvati je ne t'avais pas vue. Non c'est vrai, c'est pas la grande forme. répondit Hermione.

Parvati se leva et se plaça au bas du lit d'Hermione. Elle regarda Hermione avec un peu de pitié mêlé à de la compréhension.

-Tu sais, maintenant que Lavande sort avec Ron, elle m'a un peu laissée tomber. Ca ne me dérangerait pas d'entendre ce que tu as à dire. lui confit-elle en se faisant une natte de ses longs cheveux noir.

Hermione fit un faible sortir.

-Si tu y tiens, Harry a été un peu dur avec moi tout à l'heure, enfin c'est pas le pire...

-Ohhhhh dis-moi !! s'exclama Parvati.

**Prochain chapitre bientôt... :) **


	2. Je désire pas grand chose

**Enfaite je me suis rendue compte que jeudi et vendredi j'allais au ski alors impossible de mettre le chapitre suivant Donc je le mets maintenant.**

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuné, Hermione s'assit en face de Ron (bien sur accroché à sa La-Lavande) et au côté de Parvati.

Ron regardait Lavande dans les yeux en lui caressant la joue, pendant que Hermione et Parvati discutaient tranquillement.

Harry prit place près de Ron.

- Bonjour tout le monde. dit-il en regardant fixement Hermione.

- Bonjour Harry. lui répondit seulement Parvati.

Harry prit du bacon et des oeufs et commença à les manger, tout en continuant à jeter des coups d'oeil à Hermione. Celle-ci tripotait maladroitement un bout de pain alors que Parvati lui décrivait son premier amour.

- Euh Ron je peux te parler s'il te plait ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, bien sur. lui répondit l'interessé.

- Seul à seul. précisa le brun aux yeux émeraude.

- Bien, si il le faut, allons parler entres hommes. dit Ron en rigolant.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Lavande et s'en alla avec Harry. Lavande se pencha alors vers Parvati pour parler.

- Je crois que je vais aller à la bibliotèque, j'ai des trucs à faire. dit Hermione à Parvati.

Parvati lui lança un regard déçu, apparemment elle aurait bien aimer discuter plus longtemps avec la jeune fille. Hermione lui sourit, comme pour lui montrer que c'était pas sa faute.

Hermione coura vers la bibliotèque mais heurta une frimousse rousse.

- Oups désolée Ginny.

Un petit silence s'installa entres les deux amies.

- Au faite, Harry m'a dit que il tenait toujours à toi. Tu lui fais voir la vie dure. dit Hermione.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Hier encore il m'a envoyée sur les roses. Et il a dit que vous vous êtiez disputés. Donc je vois pas pourquoi tu essaies de faire ça pour lui. répondit Ginny.

- T'as raison, c'est stupide. Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas amusées toutes les eux. Tu me manques. lui dit Hermione en regardant ses chaussures.

- T'inquiètes pas, à moi aussi tu me manques. lui répondit son amie en la serrant très fort dans ses bras.

- On se voit plus tard. Salut

Hermione s'assit à une table libre, et sortit le même livre que la nuit précédante. Quelques minutes passèrent quand elle voulut regarder l'heure au-dessus du bureau de Madame Pince. Elle croisa le regard de Drago qui la fixait. Elle détrourna les yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de recroiser ses yeux bleus-gris. "Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là ? Je ne suis pas du tout son style. D'ordinaire il s'interesse plus à des filles du genre Pansy." pensa Hermionne. Ne prévoyant rien de bon, elle préféra s'eclipser.

Elle avait cours de potions mais il n'était pas encore l'heure, elle resta quelques instants dans le couloir sans savoir où aller quand quelqu'un la prit par le bras.

- Malfoy laisse-moi tranquil !! s'écria Hermione

- Malfoy ? Qui parle de Malfoy ? Hermy c'est moi ! Ton pote Ron. tu m'as si vite oublié ? lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Très drole, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

- Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Pourquoi je voudrai quelque chose ? - Hermione le regarda d'un air contrarié. - Bon c'est vrai qu'on se parle plus trop en ce moment, mais bon tu vois Lavande... enfin bon si je suis là c'est pas te faire le coup du mec trop soucieux mais pour te parler de Harry.

- Je comprend mieux, Harry t'a demandé de me toucher deux trois mots à propos de notre dispute. Pour que bien entendu j'arrête de lui faire la tronche. répondit Hermione en froncent les sourcils.

Ron la regarda l'air lui aussi contrarié.

- Je sais bien que ça ne me regarde pas, mais après tout il faudra bien que tu lui parles un jour, et ce qui serait mieux c'est que ce jour soit bientôt. dit-til en regardant derrière Hermione.

- Soudainement j'ai très envie d'aller au toilette, et le jour bientôt ben c'est maintenant. dit Ron avant de se mettre à courir vers le côté où regardait Hermione.

-Mais...

**Prochain chapitre dimanche. Je peux pas faire mieux. :( en attendant laissez-moi des reviews.**


	3. Je désire comprendre si possible

**Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira.**

-Hermione. Je t'ai cherchée partout. Dit Harry en lui attrapant la main.

Hermione la retira et ne répondit rien.

-J'aurai aimé que tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir Hermy…

-Oui et bien ce n'est pas le cas. Répondit-elle en regardant fixement ses chaussures.

-Mais enfin, je n'ai rien dit de méchant, ou fait quoi que ce soit de blessant. Dit Harry pris de cours.  
Je tiens beaucoup à toi.

-Oui mais on ne dirait pas tellement. De plus, tu n'as même pas pris la peine de t'excuser.

Hermione se mit en direction de l'autre bout du couloir. Elle fit quelques pas quand Harry la plaqua doucement contre le mur. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne trouve pas du tout pathétique, j'étais fatigué, je pensais pas ce que je disais. Dit-il en chuchotant.

Hermione se perdit dans ses yeux verts.

-Je… j'ai été stupide de t'en vouloir pour si peu. Je t'en veux plus, mais j'aimerai bien aller en cours là. Lui répondit-elle

.  
Harry s'écarta d'Hermione et ils prirent tous deux la direction des cachots. Derrière un couloir ils trouvèrent Ron qui apparemment essayait d'entendre ce qu'il disait.  
Hermione lui tapota le bras.

-T'es du genre curieux toi non ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… lui répondit-il en se tournant vers eux. Non j'avais mal à la jambe alors je me suis arrêté 5 minutes. Il se mit à rougir.

-Allez va, c'est pas grave, après tout on est trois meilleurs amis.

Ron vient se placer entre Harry et Hermione et les pris par le bras.

-Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqués depuis que je suis avec Lavande.

Hermione rigola.

-Il est vrai qu'on pourrait la comparer à une sangsue.

Ron lui donna un petit coup de coude mais se mit à rire avec Harry.

Les trois amis se rendirent à leurs cours de potion avec leur très agréable professeur Rogue.

Ron s'assit entre eux-deux. Rogue commença à parler du danger des Kappas sur les hommes. Personne ne pipait mot. Une petite boulette de papier vient atterrir sur les notes d'Hermione. Hermione regarda Ron avec retenue. Il lui fit un petit signe comme quoi il n'y avait pas de danger.

Elle ouvrit avec précaution le petit papier. «Sans vouloir dire de bêtises ou paraître indiscret, vous aviez l'air très proches Harry et toi tout à l'heure»

Hermione lui lança un regard irrité mais il était occupé à prendre des notes, sûrement car elle-même ne pouvait pas le faire.

Elle écrivit «Je ne vois pas ou tu es allé chercher ça. Harry aime Ginny. Et comme tu dis souvent, je suis amoureuse de toi. (d'une ironie folle»

Elle déposa le papier devant la trousse de Ron.

Celui-ci le lu, et sourit à lui-même. Il griffonna quelques mots avant de le mettre dans le cou de la jeune fille.

-Ron ! Fais pas le gamin.

-Y a t-il un problème Miss Granger pour que vous m'interrompiez pendant mon cours ? Demanda Rogue de sa voix froide.

-Non Monsieur. Tout va bien. Lui répliqua-elle en serrant très fort le papier dans sa main.

Rogue recommença son cours comme si de rien n'était. Harry fit à Hermione un regard interrogateur mais elle lui sourit.

Elle ouvrit le papier.

«T'as raison je devrai pas m'en mêler. Mais tu sais bien que tu m'aimes, et moi aussi je t'aime Hermionette.»

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue pendant qu'il se gondolait déjà. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son rire cristallin et ses jolie petites fossettes.

-Maintenant ça suffit j'enlève 15points à Gryffondor . Peut-être arrêterez vous de vous amuser tous les deux. Dit Rogue l'air hargneux.

Tous trois ne se parlèrent plus du cours. Hermione parcoura le cachot du regard. Elle croisa le regard de Malfoy. Sans le vouloir, elle lui fit un petit sourire, qu'il lui renvoya avec plaisir. Hermione rougit et continua à prendre des notes.

A la fin du cours, elle s'excusa auprès de Ron et Harry et rattrape Parvati.

-Je suis perdue…

**La suite très bientôt.**


	4. Je désire tout et n'importe quoi

**LadyXarchange : **c'était à peu près dans mes projets mais pas tout à fait. Merci à toi. bisous

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans ombre au tableau. Au déjeuner, Hermione s'assit seule en face de Ron et Harry.  
Harry mangeait avec gourmandise une part de tarte à la mêlasse tandis que Hermione attendait les hiboux pour pouvoir commencer à lire la Gazette des sorciers et Ron pianotait du bout des doigts.

-C'est vraiment bien d'avoir toute l'après-midi de libre le lundi vous ne trouvez pas ? Questionna Hermione.

-Moui, enfin je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. Lavande veut rester avec ses amies. Répondit Ron.

-Si vous voulez, on pourrait passer l'après-midi ensemble. Proposa-t-elle en regardant les hiboux voler dans la salle.

-J'aurai bien aimé mais je vais réviser les potions, je n'ai rien compris à ce cours sur les Kappas. Déclara Harry.

-C'est dommage. Conclut Hermione. Un hibou vient se poser devant son assiette. Elle en détacha la lettre avant de laisser partir la bête.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe blanche.

«tu es mystérieuse, je suis curieux»

-Mais encore… commenta Hermione à voix basse.

-C'est de qui. Demanda Ron ?

-De ma mère. Elle raconte que mon père va se faire opérer des dents de sagesse et qu'elle voulait juste me prévenir. Mentit-t-elle.

-Bon bon, moi je vais relire mes formidables leçons de potion. Je peux t'emprunter tes notes Hermy ? Interrogea Harry.

-Bien sur. Pas de problème. Tu viens Ron ? On n'a qu'a aller dans le parc.

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers le hall et Harry leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de monter les grand escaliers de marbre.

Hermione et Ron s'assirent contre un grand chêne. Ron commença à parler des prochains entraînements de Quiddich quand Hermione se sentit observée.

Elle regarda vers le lac gris en cette période de l'année. Goyle et Crabble avait les pieds dans l'eau alors que Draco était assis dans l'herbe. Sa cape noir sur ses épaules, ses cheveux blonds luisants, il la regardait du coin de l'œil.

-Roh, encore lui ! S'étonna-t-elle -Lui qui ? Demanda Ron qui venait d'être interrompu par la brune.

-Euh… juste Draco, j'ai l'impression de le voir trop souvent en ce moment. Expliqua Hermione.

Ron lança une brindille d'herbe dans les cheveux d'Hermione déjà emmêlés avant de répliquer.

-Qu'il touche à ma Hermionette celui-là !

Hermione bondit sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

-Ahaha Ronnichounet ne fait plus le malin quand Hermionette se trouve en position de force. Se moqua-t-elle.

Ron tourna dans l'herbe, se retrouvant sur elle.

-Non pas tellement. Badina-t-il.

Hermione rit et essaya de faire des chatouilles à Ron pour se dégager. Mais le résultat ne fut que plus embêtant, Ron qui craignait excessivement les chatouilles ne put se retenir de s'étaler un peu plus sur la jeune fille.

-Comme ça on est bien. Pouffa Hermione.

Ron lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue avant de rouler dans l'herbe. Ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

-La guerre n'est pas fini. Clama Hermione avant de se jeter sur Ron une poignée d'herber à la main.

Harry était assis sur un confortable fauteuil près de feu un livre à la main. Lavande se posa sur un fauteuil voisin. Harry la regarda, elle lui fit une moue d'incrédulité.

-Je venais juste te demander si tu n'avais pas Ronald, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le déjeuner. Le questionna-t-elle.

-Il est quelque part avec Hermione. -Oh, je vois. Bien, merci à toi Harry lui dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Harry fronça les sourcils, l'air pris de cour.

Quelques heures plus tard, il vit Ron et Hermione rentrer par le tableau, les joues vertes.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Leur demanda Harry.

-Oui ça allait. Désolé je vais rejoindre Lavande. A tout à l'heure au dîner. Répondit Ron.

Hermione s'assit sur le fauteuil où Lavande elle même s'était assise quelques temps auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? -L'histoire de Poudlard. Admit-il. En faite il y a des choses plus ou moins intéressantes dans ce bouquin.

Elle lui sourit.

-Je te l'avais bien dit.

A ce moment précis, Ginny courra vers Harry et s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

Hermione fit une moue surprise.

-Oui oui ça va. Répondit-elle.

Ginny prit la main de Harry et la caressa en se blottissant contre lui.

Harry fit un signe à Hermione pour lui indiquer qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble.

-Oh. Chuchota-t-elle en se levant pour les laisser seuls. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Elle aperçu derrière la porte du dortoir des garçons entrouvertes Ron et Lavande le museau collé.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle entra dans son dortoir et s'allongea dans son lit. Parvati entra à son tour. S'allongent elle aussi sur son propre lit à baldaquin.

-Ron est avec Lavande, Harry avec Ginny, je suis la seule dans le trio à être seule. Déclara Hermione.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Lui répondit son amie.

-Je ne sais pas si je t'en ai fait part, mais j'ai reçu une lettre bizarre ce matin…

**La suite dès que je pourrai (dans pas longtemps vous inquiétez pas.  
_Petit plus : la lettre n'est pas de celui que vous croyez._**


	5. Ce n'est pas moi qui désire

**Nouveau chapitre déjà en ligne ! **

Parvati et Hermione essayèrent toute la nuit de trouver un auteur à cette mystérieuse lettre.Mystérieuse était bien le mot qui correspondait, puisque apparemment elle l'était aussi. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop pourquoi.  
Mais l'idée d'être un objet de convoitise et de mystère ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Même, ça ne faisait qu'attiser son excitation.

Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit en retard aux cours de sortilège, avec de grosses poches sous les yeux.

-Mauvaise nuit Hermione ? Demanda Harry en la voyant arriver.

-Oui je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. Répondit-elle la mine défaite.

-Avoue plutôt que tu étais en charmante compagnie. La taquina Ron.

«j'aurai bien aimé» pensa-t-elle. «mais dans les bras de qui … ?»

Elle se remit à réfléchir à l'auteur de la lettre, Ron et Harry sûrement pas. Peut-être Neville, non il s'intéresse à Rowena.

Soudain, elle revoyait le sourire de Draco, ses regards. C'était peut-être lui, il fallait qu'elle essaye de savoir. Lui parler ? Mmmh pas une mauvaise idée l'approche directe.  
Pendant la récréation elle se mit à le chercher partout, espérant qu'il ne soit pas avec tous ses ''amis''.  
Elle le trouva enfin devant les toilettes des garçons, apparemment seul. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Il la vit arriver et se cacha à l'intérieur des toilettes. Un peu surprise elle le suivit.

Tout d'un coup elle sentit une main glacée lui attraper la taille et l'emmener vers elle. Elle regarda son agresseur. Le beau blond aux yeux gris-bleu.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, la main de Malfoy toujours sur les hanches d'Hermione. Draco la plaqua contre le lavabo et caressa de ses lèvres celle de la jeune fille. Hermione entrouvrit ses lèvres pour inviter la langue du blond à danser. Acceptant la danse, Draco se mit à caresser doucement la langue de sa proie. Hermione accéléra le tempo, il la suivait sans se plaindre.

Hermione passa ses mains dans les cheveux quasi parfait de Draco. Lui, gardant une main sur ses hanches, faisait passer l'autre dans le chemiser d'Hermione pour lui caresser le dos. La danse moderne-jazz de leurs langues continua quelques minutes. Des minutes de bonheur pour les deux, à toucher l'autre, le caresser, à apprendre à le connaître plus qu'avec des mots.

La sonnerie retentit et Draco passa sa main une dernière fois sur le ventre d'Hermione avant de s'en aller en courant.Hermione n'y comprenait rien, mais enfin quel délice ! Son premier baiser (et oui, jamais eu de petits amis auparavant) avait été si particulier, si intense.  
Hermione retourna en cours un sourire au lèvres.  
Toute la journée Ron et Harry essayèrent de savoir pourquoi elle avait l'air si heureuse. Mais elle ne répondait jamais rien.

Ce soir là, elle devait faire sa ronde de préfet, elle laissa Ron au deuxième étage en lui donnant des petits coups amicaux et se rendit aux 4ètages. Elle ne croisa que quelques fantômes. Puis, entendent son nom chuchoter, elle se retourna et vit Draco derrière elle, l'air charmeur.

-Viens. Lui murmura-t-il. Elle le suivit alors dans de nombreux couloirs où elle n'avait jamais été.

Il l'emmena devant un tableau où deux hippogriffes dansaient la conga.

-Puellae Pulchrae. Dit Draco en tapotant de sa baguette le premier hippogriffe.

Le tableau s'ouvrit, et ils entrèrent tous deux dans une immense salle avec au centre une immense baignoire remplie de couleur rose et blanche.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici. Demanda Hermione ?

Pour toute réponse. Il l'embrassa fougueusement en essayant de dégrafer son chemiser.  
Elle essaya gentiment de le repousser. Mais il insista. Il fit descendre son autre main vers les courbes parfaites des fesses d'Hermione.  
Hermione essaya de la lui enlever mais il la colla contre le mur.

-Laisse toi faire. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se serait bien laissée faire si elle n'était pas sur de faire une bêtise.

Elle se débattit gentiment en faisant des petits bruits saccadés.

-Arrête, ça m'existe encore plus. Lui dit-il  
Il était tellement collé à elle, qu'elle sentit une bosse se formait sous son pantalon.

-Laisse moi partir Draco. Le supplia-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi.

Elle lui mit sa main sur sa bouche.

-C'était bien toi la lettre n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Draco la regarda étrangement.

-Quelle lettre ?

-Tu, tu ne m'as pas envoyée de lettre ? Bégaya Hermione.

-Non, je croyais que tu était venue vers moi pour la même raison que je suis venu vers toi. Lui répondit-il.

Hermione se détacha complètement de lui.

-C'est à dire ?

-Qu'on avait envie l'un de l'autre. Dit-il simplement.

-Je, je crois que tu te trompes et que tu ferais mieux de me laisser repartir. Dit-elle complètement embarrassé

-Attends juste 2secondes alors.

Il la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Mes intentions n'étaient pas que mauvaises. Lui dit-il, déçu.

Hermione se dirigea vers le tableau.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais tes intentions n'étaient pas les miennes. Lui dit Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione courut presque vers le 3ètages. Elle reprit sa ronde.

«je ne comprend plus rien, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'ai-je failli faire ? Que recherchait-il dans notre relation »

-Qui m'a écrit cette lettre ? Se demanda Hermione à voix haute.

-Quelle lettre ? Lui parvint une voix derrière elle.

**Prochain chapitre très très bientôt, peut-être le dernier, je ne sais pas.**

**_ Je remarque qu'il y a beaucoup de passage sur ma fic, mais pas beaucoup de reviews : S (si nulle que ça ? lol)_  
**


	6. Début d'explication désirée

**Désolée pour le petit retard, mais j'ai repris les cours, et j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, et peu de temps pour continuer ma fic. Chapitre court.  
**

Hermione se retourna en sursautant.  
Harry la regardait avec un petit sourire au lèvre.

-Euh, une lettre comme ça, rien de très important. Lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Tu es sure ? Si c'était vraiment grave, j'espère que tu m'en parlerais. Lui dit Harry en la regardant l'air suspect.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Bien sur que je t'en parlerai si c'était vraiment grave. J'ai confiance en toi.

Malheureusement pour Hermione, Draco choisit ce moment pour arriver au bout du couloir, la chemise mal remise et les cheveux ébouriffés.

-Bien, moi peut-être plus… Répliqua Harry en commençant à s'en aller.

-Je crois que moi aussi je ferai mieux d'y aller dit Draco l'ai gêné.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de courir après Harry.

Harry se retourna et la regarda l'air froid.

-Je sais de quelle lettre tu parles, et je sais qui l'a écrite. Il se mit à courir pour empêcher Hermione de lui poser d'autres questions.

Hermione, trop abasourdie pour le rattraper, resta quelques instants dans le couloir les yeux fixés sur le mur, à réfléchir.

Elle entendit des bruits étranges à sa gauche, elle jeta un coup d'œil. Elle laissa échapper un cri sourd.

-Miss Granger, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes immobile au lieu de faire votre ronde ET pourquoi je viens de croiser Monsieur Potter qui traînait dans les couloirs et à qui vous n'avez retiré aucun point à cause de cela ? Demanda Rogue en s'approchant d'elle, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui.

-Je… désolée professeur, je retourne à mes devoirs de préfète. Commença Hermione.

-Que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Dit-il de ses yeux noirs.

Hermione recommença alors sa ronde. Toujours en pensant à l'auteur de cette lettre, cette m.y.s.t.é.r.i.e.u.s.e lettre.  
Après quelques tours de couloirs, elle retourna dans la salle commune espérant y trouver Harry.

Elle passa par le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle ne trouva que Ron endormi dans un des fauteuils. Elle rit doucement. S'approchant de lui, elle lui tapota le bras.

Ron se redressa d'un coup.

-Qustcpasse?  
Hermione rit de plus belle, et s'assit elle aussi dans un fauteuil.

-Dis moi, tu as fait ta ronde bien rapidement. commenta Hermione.

-Oh, euh oui. J'étais fatigué, alors je suis venu t'attendre ici. Expliqua Ron.

Hermione sourit.

-M'attendre ? Ce n'est pas tellement ton truc d'habitude.

-Non c'est vrai dit-il en s'étirant. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher un très graaaaand bâillement.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Tu as fait tes devoirs ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Euhh, oui tout compte fait je vais aller me coucher. Dit-il en rougissant.

Il se leva, lui dit bonne nuit et s'éclipsa dans son dortoir.

Hermione resta quelques instants à regarder les flammes, puis alla se coucher.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria Hermione en réveillant toutes ses camarades de chambre.

**Merci de toutes ces visites.**


	7. Je

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermy ? Pourquoi tu cries ? Dit Parvati d'une voix endormie. Elle se frottait les yeux.

-Non non c'est rien, rendormez-vous. Répondit Hermione en s'approchant à grand pas de son lit.

Elle prit la personne assise sur son lit par le col et l'a mis dehors en claquant la porte.

-Lavande !!! Pourrai-je savoir ce que tu faisais SUR mon lit, en train de lire MON journal ?! Aboya Hermione, rouge de rage.

Lavande soutint son regard quelques instants, puis baissa les yeux.

-Je, je suis désolée. J'étais en train chercher un livre quand j'ai vu ton journal sous ton lit. J'ai, j'ai presque rien lu tu sais. Lui dit-elle dans un murmure.

Hermione se donna une grande claque sur le front.

-Mais avais-tu une raison de faire ça ? Et puis qu'as-tu lu hein ?

-J'ai juste eu le temps de lire quelques chose sur une lettre… confessa Lavande.

Hermione tomba d'un coup sur la chaise derrière elle.

-Je sais pas qui l'a écrite, alors ça m'embête. Mais j'aurai préférer que tu ne le lises pas. Dit Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Lavande.

-Je comprends… répondit-elle en rougissant. Mais, enfaîte je chercher aussi un peu d'informations sur Krum, j'étais folle de lui avant.

Hermione sourit sans y prêter attention.

Elles retournèrent se coucher sans un mot.

Hermione fit un drôle de rêve où elle voyait Lavande danser un slow avec un lettre, et Harry et Ron qui rigolaient en la regardant.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se rendit dans la salle commune. Elle n'y trouva que Neville qui avait du scotch et un livre dans les mains.

-Salut, pourquoi personne n'est encore levé ? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

Neville rigola et se mit du scotch sur le nez.

-C'est samedi Hermione, le samedi matin, les gens normaux dorment. Lui répondit-il.

Hermione salua Neville et décida d'aller se promener dans le lac.

Écharpe autour du coup elle se promena dans la rosée du matin. Elle huma avec passion l'air frais. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa bercer quelques instants par ce si petit bonheur.

Elle sentit une main attraper la sienne. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec un Ron encapuchonné de la tête au pied.

-Tu es levé à cet heure ci ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bonjour, et euh oui. Apparemment tu n'es pas la seule à aimer les ballades matinales.

Hermione serra très fort la main de Ron.

-J'avais quelque chose à te dire. Risqua Ron.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Vas-y, jt'en prie. Répondit-elle.

-La, la lettre c'était moi…bégaya-t-il.

-Mais… commença Hermione.

-Non attends, écoute ce que j'ai à dire. Je ne savais pas si tu comprendrais que c'était moi. C'est tellement dur pour moi de n'être simplement qu'ami avec toi, quand j'ai envie d'être bien plus. J'ai toujours peur de ne pas être ''assez'' pour toi. Pas assez intelligent, pas assez mature. J'aurais compris que tu veuilles quelqu'un de plus courageux, de mieux, quelqu'un comme Harry. Avoua Ron, le nez rougit par le froid.

-Mais, Lavande… ?

Ron sourit.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai jamais réellement aimée, c'était plus transitoire, enfin, histoire de dire que moi aussi j'étais capable d'avoir une ''vraie'' relation. Je n'étais pas attiré par elle, Harry, lui, est vraiment fou de Ginny.

Hermione prit la deuxième main de Ron.

-Et pourquoi mystérieuse, curieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que, je te connais en tant qu'amis, mais tu es un vrai mystère pour moi. Et j'ai envie de te connaître encore plus que ça.

Hermione et Ron dans le froid un samedi matin près du lac, les mains enlacées qui regardaient l'autre comme une friandise.

Ils se perdirent dans un premier baiser…

**Nostalgique de ma première fic finie… :) A bientôt en tout cas ;)**


End file.
